I'm So Happy That Josh Is So Happy!
Plot Although she won't admit it Rebecca is dejected that Valencia and Josh are moving in together. Her work suffers because of this as she makes apologize impression on the law firms most important client Calvin Young. Darryl sends her home to get herself together but instead she wallows in self pity. She also imagines is at her place. As a surpris for Valencia Josh decides to get a dining table for their place. He gets Greg, White Josh and Hector to help him put it together. Feeling she needs her old medication to get over her depression she decides to go see a doctor to get a prescription. The psychiatrist refuses but Rebecca manages to find a pill in the doctors bathroom before she leaves. At a dinner in Clavin Young's honor he and Paula bond leaving Darryl the odd man out. Against her imgagined Dr.Phil's wishes Rebecca takes the mysterious pill she found which energizes her to work on her presentation. When she finds it ineffective be she calls Heather over who provides some marijuana to bring her back down. Josh and his crew fell asleep trying to put the table together. When they awoke White Josh and Greg try to subtlety tell Josh he should break up with Valencia. Rebecca and Heather head to the psychiatrist's home to ask for drugs. Rebecca spots a blank prescription pad inside and tries to break in through the doggy door to get it. They are caught by the doctor who tries to convince Rebecca she needs help but is ignored. Paula has a good time at a jazz club with Calvin Young who asks that she join him back at his hotel room. When Rebecca receives a call from Paula about what's about to happen she rushes off to intervene. Josh and his friends present the finished table to Valencia who doesn't like it. Rebecca tells Paula that having an affair is just like taking drugs; a temporary solution to the actual problem. Paula sadly agrees and the two break down crying over their respective issues, her loveless marriage and Rebecca's dejection over Josh and Valencia's cohabitation. Calvin joins in the hug still sad over his wife's death from several years ago. Afterwards Calvin tells Rebecca he's impressed with her and is going to hire the firm. He also tells Paula to fight for her marriage. Rebecca returns to the psychiatrist office for a session but after getting a text from Josh she runs out to meet him at the cup of boba kiosk. She gives him a rice cooker as a house warming present and he shows a photo of the table he assembled to her. As they are talking the real Dr.Phil shows up to buy a drink. He mistakes then for a couple much to Rebecca's delight. Coda Some time before Rebecca stopped them, Calvin entered his hotel room with a bottle of champagne. He sang "The Sexy Going to Do It" song as he aproached Paula who sitting on his bed. Calvin then stopped and asked if it was alright with her if he proceeded which illicted a nervous laugh from Paula. Recurring themes Songs Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes